Alatar's Quest
by WhyDidYouLeave
Summary: When someone new shows up in Ooo with a quest for Finn and Jake what kind of trouble could they get tied up in at the hands of the Lich. Rated M for violence
1. A Quest of Heroes

**Authors note: Alatar is a character inspired by J.R.R Tolkien. Also Ooo is just a place in the world not the whole planet. My first Fanfic so reviews are appreciated even if negative. **

**Chapter 1: A quest of heroes.**

I grumbled slightly as I approached the broken down old house. "Hiking is a young man's game and not for the likes of me."

The house was a wreck, smashed windows and completely overgrown. I began to wonder if I had come to the wrong place just as a greenish man wearing torn yellow robes and pointy hat jumped out from behind his door. "You're on my property and I'm Magic Man," He announced almost singing.

"I know exactly who you are; I was hoping you could help me," I replied.

"Well then you should know that I'm a big Jerk and help is not what I do," He continued on with his sing song voice which was getting increasingly more frustrating.

I sighed "You have changed; you are not the same man you use to be… Belerore."

He suddenly adopted a very blank and serious look on his face. "I have not been known by that name for quite some time," He slowly replied.

"Now, I wish to know the way to the land of Ooo, and more importantly its heroes Finnegan and his hound Jacob," I asked him.

"Northwest past the Ice kingdom and before the Candy lands." He instructed in a monotone voice.

"Thank you," I replied nodding my head as I left.

The instructions he had given me were legitament for I soon arrived at the front door of a great oaken tree house. It had multiple tiers with windows on each and a lookout jutting out from the top.

I knocked at the door and a golden furred pug opened the door holding a mug of coffee.

"Hello I am Alatar I have…" I was interrupted by the dog closing the door in my face.

"Finn," Jacob cried. I had heard of such magical talking dogs but never encountered one before.

"Finn come here!" He was now shouting.

I stood there dressed in a dark blue cowl and robe; I held an ironwood staff with a white prism stone lodged in the top.

"Where's the danger." Finnegan quickly dropped to the doorway brandishing a shining broadsword. He was rather mature for his age and wore a polar bear hat, a blue shirt and shorts.

"There's a guy at the door, with a staff." Jacob complained.

"Well let him in, Staves are math." Finnegan replied.

"No Finn" Jacob moaned but Finnegan had already began to open the door.

"Hello sorry about him, he doesn't like wizards." Finnegan apologized.

"Hello Finnegan I am Alatar I have come from the west with a quest of grave importance." I said.

"A quest, that's algebraic, see Jake this guy's cool." Replied Finnegan. "By the way you can just call me Finn and this is Jake."

"I guess you can come inside and talk." Jake said with a worrying tone.

We moved into their living room where Jake gave me a mug of sweet tea and a place to sit. It was quite homely with a big window looking over the rolling hills of the grasslands, there was a kitchen connected to the room where Jake stood watching me quite closely with an odd look.

"So Alatar what's this quest you were talking about?" Asked Finn as he sat opposite me listening intently.

"I have come from a far off land much past the borders of Ooo. I wish for your help in a quest against a dark and evil power… The Lich has returned." I said in a deep whispering voice.

"Wait what I thought I trapped him in the outer dimensions or something." Announced Jake.

"No, He has returned and is much more powerful than ever before, this quest will be far greater and more dangerous than anything either of you have ever embarked on." I said in a slow daunting voice.


	2. Meeting the Dark

**Chapter 2: Meeting the dark**

An eerie silence fell over the two heroes. It lasted a long time but was broken when Jake asked for Finn to talk with him privately in the kitchen. I waited in my chair and slowly drank my tea which had started to turn cold, I pretended to ignore them but I heard every word.

"Finn this guy sounds serious. What if you get hurt out there?" worried Jake.

"I'm tough Jake, I'm like fifteen now and besides if the Lich really has returned then it's our duty to defeat him," Finn said over confidently.

"Hmm I don't like the sound of this but we can go if you really want," Jake said still worried.

"Okay Alatar when do we start," Finn said now addressing me.

"We shall leave when I return tomorrow at first light," I said

"First light? That's like six o'clock or something," complained Finn

"Yes, I hope you shall be ready as soon as soon as I arrive," I replied

I thanked them for their hospitality, turned down an offer of a bed for the night and left. I found a small abandoned farm hut not far off which seemed to still have some of the niceties of home and got some rest.

When I arrived in the morning they were both ready but not happy being awake when the sun had only started to rise. We left heading northeast but a dark cloud had already begun to loom over our heads blocking out the suns light making the travel even less enjoyable. I sensed something very dark was following just out of view glaring at us with eyes not from any creature whose intentions were of peace.

"Hey Finn," said a female hiding from view.

"Oh hi Mary," replied Finn.

"So what brings you out so early?" she asked while floating around menacingly.

"We're on a quest from a wizard he's right here," Finn replied before realising I was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not there but anyway I'm going to follow you guys because the clouds blocking the sun and I got nothing better to do," Marceline said casually.

"The light of day shall banish you fowl demon!" I shouted in a deep thundering voice echoing off the hills.

I came out of hiding behind a nearby tree and shot a dazzling ray of light from my now glowing staff. Marceline fell from the sky as the light started to burn her pale skin.

"Arghh Finn help me," Marceline cried painfully.

"What the hell man stop it you're hurting her!" Finn shouted at me as he drew his sword.

"This fowl demon of the night is your friend?" I questioned him.

"Yes now stop!" still shouting as I lowered my staff

"Well you seem to care too much for this she-demon for your own good," I grumbled having to let a creature of the dark get away just because of a boy.

Finn blushed at my comment.

"I think I misjudged you boy," I said.

"Thanks Finn," Marceline said floating around almost straight after I stopped my attack. "What the hell is wrong with you dude!" she hissed in my face.

Wait I knew that voice, one I haven't heard since I last saw my dear old friend. He had an adopted daughter. Could she have fallen to darkness? Do I even wish to find out anymore?

"Marceline, Simon's little Marceline. Is that you?" I puzzled.

She was taken aback.

"I… I... Yes. Who are you and how do you know him," she asked getting rather upset.

"I am Alatar, a friend of your fathers back before the great war. We began to lose touch in the chaos," I answered. "I am so sorry I hurt you, please forgive me," I apologized.

"That's okay just keep your distance," she responded.

I was troubled I had not remembered Simon had moved to Ooo to escape the effects of the war.

"We must head west," I called out to the others.

"But that would take us to the ice kingdom," Jake responded.

"I know, there is an old friend I must see," I replied.

Marceline shifted uneasily at the thought of seeing Simon again. Last time they met there was a lot of emotional turmoil.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading my story guys; it really helps to motivate me to continue it. I'll try to add more action and drama into this chapter. Slightly hinting romance between Marceline and Finn tell me in the reviews if you think I should or not.**


	3. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 3: Fire and Ice**

The wind was cold and bitterly unforgiving. Snow froze on my face to form a thin layer of ice which shattered as I moved. The blizzard was thick making it impossible to see anything more than a couple of feet from where you stood. I turned to check on the others and I was right in thinking they would not fare well. Marceline was use to fiery planes of the Nitosphere and did not cope well with the extreme cold of the ice kingdom. Jake was shielding her from the snow and sunlight with his enlarged body while Finn tried to keep her moving. I could do little but hope that the mountain house of Simon would be near.

The snow fall lightened. I could just make out the mountains, a dark blue silhouette against the white sky. Seeing the mountains first came as a relief but it was short lived, I now realised how far away our destination was. The sky was darkening and fatigue was slowing down our pace.

"We must find somewhere to rest for the night," I called out to the others.

"O-okay," was all Finn could make out stuttering from the cold.

Marceline would normally protest stopping at nightfall but she would do anything to get out of the cold. We found a small cave in the side of a short mountain not far away.

After we all shielded ourselves from the storm in the cave Finn and Jake suggested we light a fire.

"I saw a forest not far from hear, there you can find wood for a fire but do be careful, I will stay here with Marceline," I said.

They both gave me worried looks as they left. They obviously didn't trust me with Marceline and I don't blame them, I attacked her and I can never take that back.

The cave was very silent without Finn and Jake.

"So how has Simon been these resent years?" I asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Well he's a bit… odd," Marceline replied.

"What do you mean by odd?" I asked further.

"I really don't want to talk about him," She said as she began to tear up which froze almost instantly.

Luckily Finn and Jake had returned with firewood as the conversation had quickly turned stale. I began to work on making a fire as the others made small talk much easier. I took the stone from my staff and held it against a log. The end in contact with the wood began to glow white hot, smoke was billowing and a flame emerged in no time. Finn sat there for a while gazing at the fire dance with the look that he was deep in thought of something or someone.

"Now, I suggest you all get some rest we are to set off as soon as possible. I wish to spend as little time in this frozen wasteland as possible," I told the others.

They all agreed and chose a spot in which they would sleep. Finn and Jake huddled together near the fire and Marceline floated above the flames keeping as warm as possible. I kept a watchful eye over the others until dawn as I have heard of fowl creatures living in the kingdom of ice.

We set off at dusk and arrived at the foot of the mountain in short time without the trouble of a blizzard which had now fully cleared. As I approached the entrance to Simon's house I noticed a glow unlike that of any torch or bulb. I called out to him but heard no response so I entered anyway. That's when I saw her, a glowing ember barley holding onto her heat in the cold harsh surroundings. A small flame flickered over her head slowly dying down. She was trapped behind a cage which put into my head there was something much too sinister for my old friend.

"No!" Finn screamed as he entered the room. He barged through the cages bars with his shoulder and picked up the small female from the ground cradling her head.

"Honey nap time's over," called out a small man from behind me. He wore a blue robe much like mine and had a golden crown incrusted with red gems resting upon long grey hair which linked to a large beard.

"Ice king this time you've gone too far!" Shouted Finn as he charged at the ice king with his demon blood sword drawn. The ice king had little time to react and was knocked to the floor and a blade pressed to his neck.

"You've killed her and now I'm going to kill you," Finn said in a dark voice as tears formed in his eyes.

He raised his sword and held it for a time. I thought he was going to have mercy on him but then he swiped. There was a loud clang as Finn hit the ice kings crown away from his reach. He turned to walk off but as the ice king began to stand up Finn launched a devastating kick at the kings temple before returning to the flame princess.

"Finn she is not dead only wounded by the cold," I told him.

He embraced her tightly weeping slightly.

"Jake you must take them to the fire kingdom, only the flame from the king's fire can heal her," I told Jake who had waited with Marceline as the drama unfolded.

"But what about you and Marceline?" Jake asked.

"We will be fine but you must go now before it is too late." I replied.

Jake gathered Finn and the flame princess on his back as he turned into a mightily sized beast. He ran south and I watched until he faded from my view.

I took the crown from the floor and examined it. The gems shined in a way I distinctively remembered. These were the gems from the North's crown of power in the old times. Very powerful as they could keep the wearer alive for thousands of years but equally dangerous as they drove them insane with promises of power. I walked over to the unconscious king and placed the crown back on his head.

"What are you doing," Marceline asked.

"This crown has driven him insane, he only has a limited amount of time without it," I explained. "Now we must find Simon I fear greatly for his safety," I said.

"He is Simon," Marceline said slowly.

I went very pale at the thought of what had happened to my friend. Then I remembered that Marceline cared much more for him.

"Marceline there is a way you can talk to Simon," I said

"How," she asked.

"The crown talks to its wearer, making false promises. If you were to remove the crown you could talk to him. But the time you would have is short and once used you may never be able to talk to him again," I explained.

She looked at me in deep thought. "Yes let's do it."

We waited for Simon to wake from unconsciousness and quickly removed the crown from his head before he could resist. His pupils went to a normal size rather than the kind which gave him his look of mental disorder.

"Where am I?" Simon asked dazed.

"Simon!" Marceline cried out. "You've been… asleep for a very long, one thousand years."

"Well you look fine for a one thousand and six year old, you're all grown up." He said kindly.

"I became a vampire but I'm fine," Marceline explained. "We don't have very long before you… Go back to sleep."

"Marceline I know that it's the crown that's doing this," Simon said "But now that I know you're okay I can live happily."

Marceline began to tear up slightly at how Simon just accepted his fate.

"Simon my dear old friend," I greeted him.

"Alatar you do know that you are much old than me," Simon said as he took me away from Marceline.

"Oh yes but it is great to see you again after all these years." I said.

"Now you must promise me that you will make sure she doesn't get hurt," Simon whispered so Marceline would not hear.

"Yes, yes but she's probably more likely to be looking after me," I said "She is very powerful."

Simon moved over to Marceline "Now Marceline I can feel myself slipping away, please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you but remember that a part of me still remembers you."

"Of course Simon I always will," Marceline said softly as she began to cry.

They embraced as I slowly lowered the crown never stopping for anything in the world as for one of them this was the end for their world. Simon's eyes narrowed as soon as the crown touched is head.

"Uhh what just happened?" The ice king asked before falling over.

We left him there knowing he wouldn't remember anything that had transpired. We walked closely as I tried to comfort her but she trailed small patches water where her tears had melted the snow along the path.

The small patches began to glow red like lava and the ice cracked. It slowly fell away beneath our feet until we were left in a void. Marceline didn't even move, just floated there emotionless as if dead on the inside. Then suddenly we were in a house with a window overlooking the fiery planes of the Nitosphere.

"What has happened to my baby girl?" asked a man in a black tuxedo and red leather boots.

**Authors note: This chapter is a bit longer than the others as there was so much stuff to cover. I added the start to a romance between Finn and Fp as suggested by vhdc1234.u liked it and please review leaving suggestions.**


	4. The Fire Prince

**Chapter 4: The Fire Prince**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

The journey was tiresome. For three days I clung to Jakes back protecting Flame Princess from the wind and rain. As we neared the Fire Kingdom Fp began to wake.

"Finn," Flame Princess moaned quietly.

"It's okay Fp we're going to get you home to your Dad and he can help you get better," I said.

"Finn, he's dead," Flame Princess said starting to cry. "The ice king attacked our castle two weeks ago; he extinguished everyone who got in his way.

"That's horrible," I said.

"When he got into our castle he demanded that I be handed over," Fp continued. "When my Dad refused he was killed."

"Finn how are we going to save her if her Dads flame was extinguished?" Jake whispered to me.

"I don't know but we need to get to the Fire Kingdom soon," I replied.

We arrived at the border of the Fire Kingdom where we found Flambo a small fire elemental who served as I guide to us in many journeys.

"Flambo quick we need you to cast flame shield on us," Jake said.

"Okay man but there's a whole load of mess in the castle, wait you's have Fp you better get her to the main hall quick," Flambo said before casting the spell.

As we rode to the castle of the fire kingdom there were piles of snow everywhere. There were children sitting on the ground crying for their lost parents. When we approached the gates of the castle the guards stood aside at the sight of us carrying the princess. The halls were empty and silent except for the sound of a sobbing mother, crying at the loss of her children.

"Finn you see that chair over there?" Fp asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Put me down on it," She said weakly.

As I placed Flame Princess' limp body onto the throne she began to regain her healthy glow and her flame hair grew to its normal length but the ruby from her forehead moved to a tiara that formed over her head. Great pillars of fire arose out of the ground on either side of her lighting the room with dancing yellow glares.

"Finn with my father gone I rightfully take the place as flame queen," she said calmly and softly.

When the glowing tiara fell upon her head there was a flash and her regular clothes grew into great a billowing dress. The subjects of the Fire Kingdom stood in front of her and knelt paying dedication to their new ruler even in these difficult times. I followed the others and knelt before the Fire Queen.

"Arise Finn I wish to speak with you in private," Fp said.

I followed her to a room behind the throne where we couldn't be heard. She reached for my hands but the heat of her flame burnt through the shield. She saw my pain and pulled her hands back.

"I'm sorry Finn it's just that by Fire Kingdom law I must marry to keep my title," she told me with a slight worry.

"Oh," I said looking down.

"Finn will you be my flame prince," she asked me.

"Yes, yes I will flame queen," I said taken aback by how much she cared for me.

"The people of our kingdom will need strong leaders to make it through the tough times so I think it would be best if the ceremony was today," she told me.

"Yes okay let's do this," I replied.

She led me through the castle to where the throne stood. A golden cauldron rested in front of it with steps on either side. A white flame burned in the cauldron giving of a white aura distorting the air around it. Flame Queen stood on one of the steps and told me to stand on the other and reach my hands into the fire. I reluctantly put my hands into the flame but to my surprise I wasn't burnt I just felt a slightly warming sensation across my arms. Flame Queen grabbed my hands and the white fire began to spread from the cauldron. It burnt away the room around us until we were in an ethereal plane. A figure was standing where the cauldron use to be. He was like a fire elemental but twice my height and was made of the same flame white flame as the cauldron was.

"Finn I am the late Flame King of the Fire Kingdom," said Flame King in a voice that appeared to echo from all around. "You have saved my daughter and for that I am truly grateful, I give you my blessing and am proud to bestow the title of Flame Prince."

He tapped my chest and it lit with fire. The fire spread over my body and covered all but my face; it burnt away my clothes and replaced them with red shining armour trimmed with gold. The fire which coved my head burnt away my long golden hair but did not fade. Instead it stayed flowing true and bright as the sun. The fire began to fall down my back and as it fell it trailed a long silky cape imbued with the rune of the fire kingdom. The only fire left was on my hair and behind two metal bracers. My eyes glowed and the blue was soon replaced by glowing amber laced with red and yellow.

"There is a great evil growing in this land Finn, one that wishes to extinguish all life," continued Flame King. "As the prince of the Fire Kingdom you have the responsibility of protecting this land and its people, we are not truly evil as you will learn in time to come, only servants to chaos." He said as he laughed heartily "I must go now; my time in this world is spent, may your fire shine true."

He began to fade as his flames moved further apart and rose until there was no more sight of him. The whiteness all around lit with fire again and burnt towards cauldron trailing the room which I was in until the only flame left gently danced in the cauldron.

"So," Flame Queen asked. "What did my Dad say?"

"I uh, I think he gave me his blessing," I replied still in shock.

"Oh Finn that means we can be together," She said as she embraced me warmly.

The feeling no longer felt pain and it just felt natural like being outside.

"Now you can address me by first name: Scarlet," she told me. "Just not on royal occasions." She poked me playfully.

"Okay Scarlet what do we do now?" I asked her.

"Well we should probably go address the people," she replied.

We walked through to a balcony overlooking a great courtyard where the citizens of the Fire Kingdom had assembled.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the new Queen and prince of the Fire Kingdom," an announcer bellowed.

There was a massive uproar and we stood and waved until the crowds began to disperse. We left the balcony where I saw Jake.

"Dude you look flipping awesome!" Jake said enthusiastically as he held up a mirror so I could admire my new look for the first time.

"Thanks man," I said as pulled him in for a hug before realising that I had fire on my arms and head.

We had hugged for only a few moments before he jumped back and started running around like crazy.

"Don't worry Finn You'll learn to control that… eventually," Scarlet told me.

The way she put the pause in made me worry that it might be years before I could even be near my brother without burning him to a charred crisp.

**Authors note: sorry about the late update guys family stuff -_-. Hopefully will have the next one up sooner. Please review if you liked it and thanks for reading.**


	5. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 5: Daddy's Little Girl.**

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

My Dad stood there trying to looking intimidating as he questioned Alatar.

"A wizard," He roared angrily. "How dare you touch my daughter?"

He lunged at the wizard but as he did everything slowed down. The lava stopped pouring and the flames stopped weaving. There was a flash and the wizard was gone leaving only sparks where he was standing. Time began to return to its normal pace and my father fell flat on his face. He roared at being humiliated like this.

"Why did you bring me here," I asked my Dad.

"The land of Ooo is not safe," He said. "It is on the brink of war."

"What, against who?" I asked.

"The Lich," He told me.

"Then why do you stay here?" I asked. "You are part of the Ooo royalty even if you hide here."

"I know but I just want you to be safe baby girl," He said.

"I'm one thousand years old; I'm not a baby anymore," I shouted at him.

"One thousand years ago I made a promise to protect you," He said. "I can't break that promise."

"That was so long ago it doesn't matter anymore," I yelled.

"Marceline you are forbidden to leave the nitosphere," He said then walked off ending the argument.

I screamed knocking over everything in my room and fell onto my bed. I wasn't going to stand here as the land of Ooo plunged into war. I had to help my friends. I knew that there was a portal in the castle but my dad will have tried to close it already. But I knew the spell to re-open it.

I flew out of my window up to the room where my father kept the portal. I smashed the window and floated in and to my luck he hadn't thought to close the portal.

I flew through it and came out the other side and found myself in Finn and Jake's house. It felt weird being here without either of them around. I floated over to their fridge looking for some red foods. I took an apple and sucked the red out of it and fell down onto their couch.

"Hmm I should probably tell Bubblegum about that war Dad was talking about," I said to myself. I got into the habit of talking to myself since I used to live such a solitary life.

I flew to the castle a little while after the sun went down and tapped on Bubblegum's window.

"Marceline it's twelve in the morning what do you want?" She asked.

I forgot that normal people generally sleep at night. "Oh it's just that my Dad said something about a war; but I can come back later if you want," I told her.

"That sounds pretty serious you better come inside," She said.

I floated in and hovered over a chair she kept in her corner as she sat down on her bed.

"So what did he say?" She asked.

"Well he said that the Lich was back and the land of Ooo was on the brink of war," I told her.

"Hmm," she said as she adopted a very worried face. "I knew this would happen but didn't expect it to be so soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Here I'll show you," she said before leading me down a winding corridor to a massive library.

She walked up to a bookcase and took one of the books from it and put it down on an old table which kicked up a cloud of dust.

"The land of Ooo," I read aloud.

"Yes; it contains historical records of the events in the land of Ooo since the great mushroom war," Bubblegum said.

"Sounds boring," I complained. She shushed me and began to turn the old fray pages. I noted all the events that passed that I was in and they began to bring up some old memories.

"Here," she said. It was an old page which had a picture of the Lich.

It had a paragraph off to one side:

_The Lich unleashed a wave of bombs which covered the world in ash. He tried to wipe out all life on the planet. In his attempt to extinguish all life he blew all large chunk of the planet into outer space. He marched an army to crush any who survived but was defeated by a small resistance group lead by the human warrior Ashley Abadeer. The Lich vowed that he would return and wipe out all life. Little is known what happened to Ashley Abadeer but it is thought that she has passed away from old age._

"See he vowed he would return and now he has," Bubblegum said.

"Ashley was my mum," I told her.

"She was?" Bubblegum asked. "I thought your mum was a demon?"

"No my Dad is," I told her. "She died when I was four before my Dad left into the wreckage of the war."

"I'm so sorry," apologized Bubblegum.

"You don't have to apologize," I told her.

"Well we need to warn the other kingdoms and prepare," She said.

"I have to go; I'm so sorry," apologized as I began to fly off tears pooling in my eyes.

"Marceline wait!" Bubblegum called out but I was already out of earshot.

**Alatar's P.O.V.**

The spell had drained me I barely managed to stumble through the doors of magic man's run down house. The room was nearly empty except for the pots of dirt and plants leaving a musty smell.

"Magic man where are you?" I called out.

There was a rustle through a small door just to my left. When I opened the door I saw him trying to climb through a shattered window.

"I am sorry but I must go," he said to me.

"Why? Where are you going," I asked him.

"He promised to bring her back; But I have to fight on his side," He told me.

"The Lich? You would side with the enemy just because of an empty promise" I questioned him.

"Goodbye old friend; forever," he said and turned his back and ran.

"No!" I shouted after him. I tried to fire a bolt at his back but there was nothing more than a few sparks that quickly faded.

"You traitor," I said weakly before falling to the ground unconscious.

My vision blurred as I woke. The room was silent and the sun had nearly begun to set over the hills. I picked myself up slowly and walked to the door. For the first time in a very long time I didn't know what to do or where to go. I was scared and felt helpless. I needed advice from the ruler of the candy kingdom. She was famously intelligent and always knew what to do in such matters.

The journey was not long and I arrived at the gates of the kingdom as the sky turned black and starless. There were no guards at the gate and the city was empty of its citizens. As I walked to the castle doors everything was eerily quiet and reeked of menace. I knocked on the large doors of the castle which made a loud hollow thud. I heard a rustling inside. A small latch slid away and a bold eye stared at me blankly. The hatch closed and there was a rattling of chains. The door scraped opened slightly and I was pulled inside.

"What are you doing here?" questioned a banana guard towering over me.

"I request a council with the princess," I told him.

"Well she's busy," he said.

"Where is she then?" I asked.

"In her room," he replied.

"I will be off then," I told him and walked off towards the stairs. Banana guards were incredibly simple but made up for what they lacked in brains with brawn. When I was at her bedroom door I knocked twice then waited patiently.

"Come in peppermint," she called out from behind the door thinking I was her butler.

I snuck in and stood at the door and spoke without trying to startle her.

"I am Alatar at your service," I bowed which I rarely did.

"Oh," Princess Bubblegum said startled besides my best efforts. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"I was practically let in by one of your guards," I replied. "I bring news of grave times following."

"Yes I know and we have only hours before he arrives," she said quite frustrated.

"I did not know we had such little time," I replied shocked and uncomfortable with my lack of information.

"Now I have things to prepare; what was the point of you being here?" she questioned quite rudely.

"I was here to offer my service," I said. "I am from the council of the wizards."

"Oh I am sorry for my rudeness," she apologized. "It's great to see someone is going to help."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean that we are alone on this fight all of the other kingdoms refuse to endanger themselves," she said. "So when will the rest of the council arrive?"

"Well they are um… they're not going to come either," I grumbled quietly.

"Well that's just great," she said angrily before storming off down the stairs.

I followed her down to what I assumed to be some sort of armoury. There were guards being suited up with armour and given some sort of weapon.

"It's time to suit up we don't have long," She said as multiple workers began layering multiple pieces of pinkish armour fully covering her except for her head where she wore her crown. A small worker dressed in cleaner clothes than the rest ran up to her and knelt. It held up a sword in both hands. It was still in its scabbard which was engraved with many carvings. When the princess took the sword the carvings glowed bright red blinding almost everyone until the light had died down. She drew the sword and there was a great silence as she held it by her face. When she lowered it all the workers ran off to attend to other people and it was just me and her.

"You better put on some armour before it's too late," she told me.

"Oh no I don't need any I will be fine with my uh… robes," I replied with little confidence as I looked at my how tattered and dusty they had become which so obviously offered almost no protection.

"Fine then; we will move to our battle positions," she called out almost assuming I would know them. As everyone started to move I found myself following her.

I was lead to the outer walls where all the guards stood tall and proud but their nerves were easy to see. We looked out towards the west into the setting sun. It gleamed off the armour of the guards and set the clouds alight like fire. We stood there until long after the sun had set and darkness fallen. It was then we heard the ominous call of the enemies' great horns.

**So I hope you guys liked the new chapter. I'm really hoping that I'll get more reviews on this one though. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. The war

**Chapter 6: The war**

They rose over the hills to the side of the cotton forest. They glowed with the light of a thousand torches. They were all undead; zombies and skeletons flesh loosely hanging from their bones. They were followed by a man in black, skull embedded robes. He floated above the rest and gave a command for them to halt. They waited as a skeleton much bigger than the rest with goat horns and white skin tearing from his face. He trailed a dark black mist and stood at the front of his army. Everyone stood there waiting for a short time, waiting for someone to make the first attack, waiting for anything.

The Lich revealed a massive sword from under his robe and pointed it directly at the castle walls.

"Charge!" he shouted and his sword let out a wave of plague darkness. It blew straight over the first line of guards and they rotted to a pile of withered skin and bones. The guards stood true, un-fazed by the mass death of their friends.

The skeletons approached the front gate to see and lead the attack with a thrust of my staff; there was a dim light at the base of the castle walls. A ripple was sent through the ground knocking over the front line of undead. The guards drew great bows and fired a volley of arrows. They pierced the front line and hundreds fell down dead. They were trampled into the ground as the next line ran forward. They barged the gate and there was a loud crack as the wood began to shatter.

"Brace the gate!" The princess ordered and guards flung themselves against it.

The undead kept pounding on the gate and it seemed as if it might hold.

There was a loud booming of the footsteps of a giant skeleton. It crushed its allies underfoot as it approached the front gates. It roared loudly and swung a massive tree for a club. It broke through the front gate and splinters flew as the guards fell backwards. Undead swarmed through and began to slaughter everyone in their path.

The princess dropped from the walls and swung her sword, it sliced through the rotting flesh like butter. The swords of the undead chinked off her armour before having a blade stabbed directly through their chest. I sent a blast knocking over a line of undead. Bones shattered on impact with the ground. But there were too many and I was swarmed. They grabbed me and began to gnaw on my arm. I thought it was the end. The guards were falling all around me, the princess was fighting fiercely but there was too many. Then there was a roaring of fire, through the front gate there was a wave of flames burning the undead to the ground. It spread just in front of me and I saw my opportunity. I leaned over and pushed the decaying zombies until they were suspended in the fire. There was a deathly smell and the popping of their flesh melting. I kicked their charred bones into the flames and ran up onto the castle way to see the source of the fire.

There was a wave of fire elementals emitting funnels of fire. The undead were charging at them but falling down in a pile of ash without standing a chance against the heat. Leading the charge was the Flame Queen fiercely throwing great orbs of fire into the crowds. By her side was Finn. Shining in armour worthy of a king. His eyes blazing away; he charged forward wielding his demon blood sword glowing in the heat of the flames. He cut down anyone in his way as he charged towards the Lich.

"The fire kingdom has arrived, there is still hope!" I shouted to those within the walls and there was a triumphant uproar and another hail of arrows sent into the hordes of undead. The guards chased down the undead army fleeing from the roaring fire cutting them down by the hundreds.

The flame king and queen started laughing uncontrollably seeing the enemies' army falling down and burning. Their joy was stopped abruptly as the dark robe wearing magician summoned a violent storm raining snow and hail over the fire elementals. They screamed as cold withered them to near sparks. They began to flee from the blizzard when a familiar mischievous laugh was heard coming from the castle. Then a faint strumming of a bass grew louder and a calm harmonious voice began to sing softly.

_This is the war we fight in_

_And these are the swords we're given  
Use them and let's start killing  
who threatens the land we live in_

Oh, Simon, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
These men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future

_Where there's no trace_

_Of the blood we shed here, of the ones we've killed_

_Then we can know our task was fulfilled_

And as the final lyric ended Marceline appeared above the magician in black robes and swung her axe bass. It landed in his temple splitting half his head open completely. Blood poured from the wound and pooled over the wet ground. Marceline continued to swing her axe cutting undead in two and hissed when she spotted the Lich standing behind a wall of his minions.

She flew as fast as she could straight into the undead swinging her axe. The ones that weren't completely cut in half went flying in every direction. She slowed down as she approached the Lich to a near stop and raised her axe high above her head. She brought it down with such speed it was just a blur to everyone else. It sliced straight through the Lich but there was no blood, instead a dark mist drifted from the cut and the illusion faded.

"Foolish girl," said a dark sinister voice. "You could never kill me."

Marceline turned around to see the Lich towering over her and just stared in complete fear as he hit her to the ground with the back of his hand. She tried to crawl away but the Lich stood on her back and brought up his other foot. He stamped down on her jaw crushing it out of place as her bones shattered. He then thrust his sword between her shoulder blades.

"Arise vampire and become my puppet of decay," he said as her veins darkened and became a sickly black.

She pulled herself up and turned to see Princess Bubblegum.

"Kill her now!" he shouted and Marceline ran at full speed towards the princess.

As she got closer to the princess she hissed displaying shattered fangs and a bloody tongue. She swung her claws at the princess who blocked them with her sword. Marceline screamed as the blade of the sword severed her left hand but swung her right hand before the princess had time to react. Her claws cut deeply across the princess' eye, blood oozed from the wound but the princess hit Marceline over the head with the back of her sword knocking her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Marceline," the princess whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "I'll never forget you.

Then she sliced her sword against the vampires' neck and burst in to tears and kneeled next to her friend.

"No!" I screamed and shot a violent cone of lightning into the crowd killing several instantly.

Finn was enraged and ran forwards spreading fire across his sword. He cut into the chest of multiple undead and their wounds caught with fire burning them from the inside out.

Almost everyone started to charge, decimating the enemy's army in a matter of seconds. The Lich saw his minions falling all around him and fled from the battle. When the last of the undead were slayed we all walked over to Marceline with Princess Bubblegum kneeling by her side. Everyone began to cry or barely held back their tears. Her body was brought back to the castle where she was buried under a shady tree to the side of the town centre. Princess Bubblegum ordered for a statue to be built by her grave which was finished overnight. The next day there was a funeral and most of the town was there to pay tribute to the vampire queen. I was standing at the back of the crowd when the Princess walked up to a temporary podium.

"Today we are here to mourn the passing of Marceline Abadeer. She was always a good friend even though she sometimes acted mischievous it was never more than a joke. Now I feel we will come to miss her jokes," Said Princess Bubblegum as she began to choke up with tears. "I'm sorry it's just we never really got to say goodbye." She now walked off in tears as Finn approached the podium.

"Marceline was always a radical dame. Even though the first time we met she kicked me and Jake out of house. She did eventually give it back and we'll always remember it as a gift from her. I just hope that Glob knows all the good deeds she actually performed." Finn said just holding back tears.

Everyone then walked up and placed a red rose by the statue of Marceline holding her axe bass. One by one the roses piled up until they blocked out the bottom of the statue. When I finally got to the statue I was the only one left. I saw the top of a plaque which was being covered by roses.

I brushed them aside and read it aloud "here lays Marceline Abadeer the vampire queen, protector of the Candy Kingdom and guardian of the land of Ooo."

"I am sorry Simon, I couldn't protect her," I whispered. "I am so sorry Marceline I hope you find eternal peace."

After dark the Candy Kingdom was deserted. All except for the footsteps of a single man in red leather boots and a black suit. He approached the statue of his daughter with piles of withering roses surrounding it.

"Marceline how could I let you die," he sobbed softly. "If only you had have stayed with me in the nitosphere."

**Authors note: Well that was kind of depressing. Please leave suggestions as I don't really have a plan from here. Some of the song lyrics were from the song Land Of Confusion.**


End file.
